Begin Again (YA)
Begin Again is the first episode of Marvel's Young Avengers's Season Two and the ninth episode overall. Plot A young man got punched hard on the face, falling to the ground. -Give it back, Morgan!- He ordered. -You hear that, guys? He wants his doll back.- The other young man chuckled. -It’s not a doll, it’s a stimuloid. And if you don’t give it back…- -Then what? You’re gonna hurt me?- -Actually? Yes.- The victim smirked and pressed a red button on a controller, sending an electric shockwave through the stimuloid, forcing Morgan to drop it. -Aghhhh! I’m gonna kill you for that.- He muttered, holding his left hand with his right one. As the victim started running, Morgan started levitating with his anti-grav skates and was about to kick the other man but he couldn’t move. -Holy… I can’t move. What did you do to me?- -Nothing. I swear.- -It’s true. He did nothing.- Another voice said from behind Morgan. -I did. I am called Kang. Kang the Conqueror. For reasons which should now be obvious to you.- Kang held up his fist and Morgan got lifted from the ground. -You’re… Akk… Choking me…- The bully said weakly. -That’s the idea, yes.- Kang replied, impervious. -STOP! PLEASE!- The young man on the ground begged. -Why?- Kang asked. -He’s bullied you… Humiliated you… For years.- -How do you know that?- -Because I’m… What do you know about time travel?- Kang asked, unmasking himself. Kang put his helmet on his younger self. -In a few short years you will discover the plans for an ancient time machine. A machine which will transport you back to Ancient Egypt where the population will mistake you for a god and crown you a pharaoh. When you attempt to return home, however, the machine will break down. You’ll be trapped in the fortieth century, stranded between two warring alien tribes. You will use the technology at your disposal to civilize them. And they will declare you Kang the Conqueror.- -But you… You slaughtered them.- -In war there are always casualties. But now time itself is ours to command. And nothing and no one can stop us.- -Except the Avengers?- Young Nate inquired. -The Avengers were mere sport.- Kang frowned. -You seem to have fought them countless times… And each time they’ve defeated you.- -A man who can rewrite history cannot be defeated. That’s why I’ve come here today… When I was your age, the animal behind me slit my throat with the point of his anti-grav. I nearly died… Spent a year of my life in the hospital… And almost bankrupted my parents. But he’s not going to do that to you… Because you’re going to kill him.- -What?- -The armor responds to your thoughts. Just imagine his death and you will be the man you’re destined to become.- -Kang was right. The armor did respond to my thoughts… But all I could think about was going back in time, finding the Avengers and making sure that when Kang found me, I’d be ready for him.- Speed ran past his former juvie fling, as the Young Avengers battled the Young Masters. -Hello, Tommy.- Coat of Arms smirked, extending her extra arms at him. -Lisa… Why did you create a fan club for the Masters of Evil. What the heck is wrong with you?- -I thought you weren’t a fan of euphemisms… They have made you a good guy!- -Maybe they have… But I don’t think it’s necessarily a bad thing.- -All that rage inside you… I remember I used to be your way of blowing steam off.- Lisa winked flirtatiously. -Is Katniss Everdeen my new replacement?- Coat of Arms looked at Kate Bishop, who was fiercely fighting Executioner and Death Locket off. -Okay, I think I’ve given you enough advantage.- Hawkeye smirked, pulling an EMP arrow out of her quiver and firing it towards the female Young Master. Melter stepped up and melted the arrow midair, protecting his teammate. -It’s easy to be brave when you’re surrounded by metal, right?- Wiccan fired an electric blast at Melter, tossing him away. Death Locket ran towards Kaplan and turned her mechanical arm into a flamethrower. -Do you think that was a burn? You know NOTHING about fire.- Before she could fire at the mutant, he protected himself with a magical shield. Executioner positioned his sniper rifle towards Stature and smirked. -It’s easy not to miss when you go against such a big target.- Daniel whispered, firing the rifle. Hulkling, who was taking on Excavator, stopped fighting and flew towards the bullet, letting it hit him. -What can a bullet do against an alien?- Executioner chuckled, pulling two guns out and unloading them against the Kree/Skrull hybrid. Kate turned to Lisa and tilted her head slightly. -I heard you were talking about me, b*tch.- Bishop let go of another arrow that hit the Molinari’s coat. -Not so funny now, am I right, Lady Octopus?- Speed couldn’t help but chuckle, to which Lisa replied with a stern look. -What? You cannot argue that it was good.- -Is it final, Tommy? Are you officially denying my invitation?- -I will never join a team that calls itself Young Masters.- Shepherd smirked. -You’ll have to keep on missing me.- -Oh, please, Tommy… You are done way too fast.- -Yet you still keep begging for it.- Speed smiled. Suddenly, Iron Man spoke to the Young Avengers through their intercommunicator. -Avenger Babies, the Captain wants your opinion on certain matter… I guess seeing his former flame has left him overemotional.- -You heard Stark, team. We’re done with these losers.- Kate looked at her team and then at Billy. -Do your thing, Magic Boy.- -IwantustogototheMansionIwantustogototheMansion- Wiccan closed his eyes and muttered. -Melter, wake up! They’re running!- Executioner yelled, firing his gun at the teleporting heroes. As the Young Avengers were being teleported away, Lisa playfully waved goodbye at her former lover, who mockingly blew a kiss back at her. Kate’s team walked inside the Avengers Mansion, where they found a young man sitting at the end of the table. The Avengers were gathered around him looking uneasy. -Who is that?- Speed questioned, raising an eyebrow. -You know… You know that recently we fought off a worldwide threat.- Captain America spoke up. -We all saw the saucers, Rogers. You don’t need to make every speech sound as if you were at the UN.- Tony rolled his eyes. -Alright then, let’s cut straight to the point. This young man came to the Mansion asking for help… But we are very wary of his… Past… And I wanted to have the opinion of everyone who lives in this Mansion before taking a decision.- -I’m for it.- Wiccan nodded. -We’ve accepted assassins, spies, thieves, part-time monsters, Gods, Ultron’s creation… I don’t see why not.- -This time… This time it’s different.- -How? I mean, it’s not as if we were talking about Kang.- Speed chuckled. However, the Avengers were even more serious after the comment. -Uh oh… Are we talking about Kang?- Trivia *This episode, together with every other in Season 2, takes place between Assemble!'s episodes The Kang Dynasty and God of War. *Wiccan's sprite was made by User:Nekhene. Gallery BeginAgain001.png BeginAgain002.png BeginAgain003.png BeginAgain004.png BeginAgain005.png Thomas_Shepherd_(Earth-1010)_009.jpg|Speed running towards Coat of Arms 3166504-youngmasters00209.jpg|Executioner vs Kate Bishop 3166499-youngmasters00205.jpg|Kate Bishop vs Executioner HawkeyeVsDL-BA.png|"Okay, I think I’ve given you enough advantage." Melter_(Christopher_Colchiss)_(Earth-1010)_0002.jpg|Melter melting the EMP arrow DLVsWiccan-BA.png|"Do you think that was a burn? You know NOTHING about fire." Executioner_(Daniel_DuBois)_(Earth-1010)_BA.png|Executioner vs Hulkling 801710-executioner_8.jpg|"Melter, wake up! They’re running!" 3166446-youngmasters00107.jpg|Executioner vs the Young Avengers Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Two Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Social Casualty Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dane Whitman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Monica Rambeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Young Masters (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lisa Molinari (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rebecca Ryker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ricky Calusky (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel DuBois (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Christopher Colchiss (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Morgan (Earth-1010)/Appearances